1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical signal processor and an optical signal processing method which processes optical signals in optical communication systems.
2. Related Background Art
As an optical signal processor for processing optical signals in optical communication systems and the like, a dispersion compensator, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-303805, has been known, for example. The dispersion compensator disclosed in the document has a variable dispersion adjusting amount, and thus can compensate for dispersion optimally even when transmission paths of optical signals are altered. When a transmission path for an optical signal is altered in an optical network, the influence of dispersion upon the optical signal during the transmission varies. Even in such a case, optimal compensation can be effected if the dispersion adjusting amount in the dispersion compensator is changed in accordance with the cumulative chromatic dispersion of a new optical signal transmission path.